Various elongated nails of biocompatible metal are used for stabilizing fractures in bones. Such nails usually have a pointed tip end and a larger head secured to the bone in which they are implanted. An object of this invention is to provide an efficient prosthetic nail for stabilizing fractures in the supracondylar area of the femur.